Hiccups
by invente-moi
Summary: Un placard. Une envie. Un hoquet. Comme tu veux, Tommy. De toute façon, elle ne t'arrive pas à la cheville… Je n'ai jamais eu le hoquet, avec elle. - Newtmas, lemon.


Titre: Hiccups.

Auteur: invente-moi.

Pairing: Newtmas.

Disclaimer: Tout appartient à Wes Ball et à James Dashner.

Résumé: Un placard. Une envie. Un hoquet. « _Comme tu veux, Tommy. De toute façon, elle ne t'arrive pas à la cheville… Je n'ai jamais eu le hoquet, avec elle._ »

Note: Coucou, c'est encore moi ! Je reviens avec un nouveau Newtmas, cette fois-ci beaucoup plus explicite que les derniers. La température est montée graduellement, comme vous pouvez le constater! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que mes autres os, et je vous souhaite à tous une excellente lecture. Et surtout, n'oubliez pas : les reviews sont le pain de l'auteur, et moi, je meurs de faim *wink*. Prenez soin de vous, chers lecteurs! Jay x.

Chanson: Eyes on Fire – Blue Foundation.

* * *

Chaud. Il avait trop chaud. Tellement chaud qu'il avait l'impression de brûler. Thomas inspira profondément, son regard ancré dans celui de son camarade. Bloqués dans ce placard trop étroit pour deux, peau contre peau, corps contre corps… C'était trop pour le jeune brun, qui ne parvenait plus à retenir son regard, qui naviguait entre les yeux et les lèvres de son homologue.

Putain de merde. Il avait toujours tout fait pour éviter de se retrouver trop près de Newt, pour éviter d'être seul avec lui. Il avait toujours fait de son mieux pour le tenir bien à distance. C'était l'ex de sa sœur, bordel. Il ne pouvait pas le désirer comme ça, il n'avait pas le droit, pas quand il entendait Teresa pleurer tous les soirs en se demandant pourquoi le blond l'avait salement quittée.

Il aurait dû le détester.

Mais putain que c'était difficile quand il sentait son souffle se mêler au sien, et ses yeux l'observer avec une lueur amusée. Newt était un connard.

Mais Newt était irrésistible.

« _Un problème, Tommy?_ » murmura le blond, narquois.

Thomas grogna et tenta de se plaquer un peu plus contre le mur opposé, ce qui n'eut pour résultat que de plaquer un peu plus leurs deux corps l'un contre l'autre… Et qui ne laissa plus à Thomas de moyen pour cacher son érection naissante.

Putain.

Newt esquissa un léger rire et s'humecta les lèvres avant de glisser sa jambe entre celles de Thomas et de la faire remonter ô trop lentement jusqu'à son entrejambe, contre laquelle il appuya légèrement.

« _Newt._ » grogna Thomas en guise d'avertissement.

Seul un nouveau rire lui répondit. Ce gars était un diable sur pattes. Il adorait jouer, se faire désirer, voir qu'on le convoitait. C'était tout ce qui l'excitait. Tranquillement, il commença à déboutonner un peu sa chemise, laissant sa peau pâle et laiteuse briller sous l'âcre lumière diffusée par la vieille ampoule du placard, sans jamais relâcher sa pression contre le membre du brun. Brun qui gronda un peu plus fort, avant d'attraper le poignet de son homologue pour l'empêcher de faire d'autres mouvements dérangeants.

Mais son propre mouvement instaura une friction entre son entrejambe et la cuisse de Newt, qui lui arracha un gémissement coupable. Le blond rit à nouveau, puis approcha ses lèvres de celles de Thomas.

« _Allez, Tommy, juste une fois. Je sais que t'en crèves d'envie… Moi aussi, depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu…_ »

Le plus jeune des deux déglutit, et ses yeux retombèrent sur les lèvres, offertes, de son fantasme vivant. Ce dernier accentua légèrement la friction de leurs jeans, et Thomas sentit sa raison vaciller.

Dans un grondement vaincu, Thomas écrasa ses lèvres contre celles de Newt, venant agripper sans douceur une pleine poignée de ses cheveux blonds. L'ainé répondit au baiser sans discuter, échappant un gémissement satisfait.

Leurs corps brûlants étaient étroitement collés l'un à l'autre, leurs bassins entamant ensemble un mouvement lascif qui leur arracha un gémissement plaintif. Fini de jouer.

Thomas prit les choses en main et termina d'ouvrir la chemise de Newt, laissant ses doigts découvrir les zones sensibles de son torse pendant que sa langue se perdait dans son cou gracile pour y goûter sa peau, douce et sucrée. L'urgence de son envie ne l'empêcha pas de prendre son temps pour découvrir ses moindres courbes, les moindres détails de son buste parfait. Comme pour les graver dans son esprit.

Le blond semblait déphasé, son souffle s'écrasant contre la peau de Thomas comme un fer brûlant. Ses doigts se glissèrent dans ses cheveux bruns, et il accentua autant qu'il le pouvait la friction entre leurs bassins. La tension qui régnait entre eux était là depuis trop longtemps. Aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait le nier. Ils avaient trop besoin de se sentir, de se découvrir, de s'apprendre par coeur.

Thomas mordit doucement le cou de Newt tout en glissant ses mains jusqu'à sa ceinture, qu'il déboucla fort heureusement sans difficulté. Le prochain bouton sauta en une fraction de seconde, et ses doigts fins se perdirent rapidement un peu plus bas, provoquant chez le blond un long frisson de plaisir.

Newt vint coller ses lèvres contre l'oreille de Thomas, pour y gémir doucement à répétition chaque fois que le pouce du brun venait effleurer le bout de son membre, comme pour lui faire perdre la raison. Le placard aurait pu brûler que ça n'en aurait étonné aucun des deux, le brasier qui s'était allumé entre eux les avaient déjà entièrement consumés.

Lentement, trop lentement, Thomas se mit à caresser Newt en un geste langoureux et régulier qui fit basculer la tête de ce dernier en arrière. Leurs bassins ondulaient au même rythme tandis que la musique de leurs ébats résonnait dans le placard verrouillé, comme un cocon coupé de la réalité. Rapidement, le blond vint mordiller le lobe d'oreille de son désormais amant avant de lui murmurer qu'il en voulait plus.

Thomas hocha la tête et malgré ses mains tremblantes d'anticipation, il réussit à lui retirer les derniers vêtements qu'il lui restait avant de baisser son propre jean, dévoilant sous les yeux gourmands du blond toute l'ampleur de son envie. Sans hésiter, Thomas vint à nouveau embrasser Newt, sans douceur, sans pudeur, mêlant leurs langues dans un ballet endiablé.

D'un geste assuré, il glissa son bras autour de la taille de Newt et le plaqua contre le mur, alors que ce dernier enroulait ses jambes autour de sa taille. Sans se soucier de le blesser, le brun pénétra son amant d'un puissant coup de bassin, lui arrachant un petit cri surprit. Il ne lui laissa que quelques secondes pour s'habituer à sa présence et déjà son bassin reprenait ses mouvements lascifs, arrachant à Newt des gémissements toujours plus sonores.

Thomas aussi gémissait, alors qu'il portait son ainé à bout de bras, pénétrant sans douceur son corps frêle et désirable. Leur étreinte s'intensifiait à chaque coup de reins du brun, et leurs voix se mêlaient dans une symbiose parfaite. Ils étaient faits pour se découvrir, Thomas le sentait.

Et lorsqu'il finit par toucher le point le plus sensible de Newt, ce dernier crut voir les étoiles. Un hoquet lui échappa, puis un autre, sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler. Chaque fois que Thomas buttait contre ce point si délicieux, Newt hoquetait, ce qui entraînait chez le brun un regard confu. Newt rit doucement avant de venir murmurer à son oreille.

« _Ca ne m'arrive pas souvent… J'ai le hoquet quand j'approche de l'orgasme…_ »

Thomas écarquilla les yeux, et sourit doucement. Ses coups de reins se firent plus violents encore, secouant tout le corps de Newt, qui se perdait entre ses hoquets et ses gémissements. Le blond se laissait porter, noyé dans son plaisir, prêt à éclater. Ses doigts crochetèrent la nuque de Thomas alors qu'il se senti décoller pour le paradis, entrainant dans son sillage son amant d'un soir.

Quelques coups de reins lents et flemmards plus tard, et les deux jeunes hommes revinrent à la réalité, tentant de contrôler leur respiration haletante. Peu à peu, ils se détachèrent, et Thomas laissa Newt reposer les pieds à terre. Soudainement, le froid les envahit, tout comme la situation. Si Newt affichait un sourire rêveur et satisfait, Thomas, lui, ferma les yeux et soupira.

Putain.

« _Teresa ne devra jamais savoir ça._ » La voix du brun claqua dans l'air, froide, et fit rire le blond.

« _Comme tu veux, Tommy. De toute façon, elle ne t'arrive pas à la cheville… Je n'ai jamais eu le hoquet, avec elle._ » répondit-il avec malice.

Thomas détourna les yeux, la culpabilité au ventre, et se rhabilla du mieux qu'il put. Dehors, tout bruit avait cessé depuis déjà un moment. Ils pouvaient probablement sortir, maintenant. Il déverrouilla la porte du placard, et sorti de l'endroit sans un regard un arrière.


End file.
